international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen
Frozen is a Disney animated movie released on November 27, 2013. It's loosely based on a fairy tale “'''The Snow Queen”''' by Hans Christian Andersen. Elsa one of the main characters has ice powers and had to hide them for years after hurting her sister Anna while playing and building a snowman Olaf. Anna meets prince Hans when the gates were opened after 13 years at Elsa's coronation. Elsa loses control during the party, accidentally creates eternal winter and escapes. High in the mountains she lets her past go and recreates a living snowman Olaf. Her sister Anna is going after her. During her journey she meets the iceman Kristoff with his reindeer Sven and Olaf. The movie won a lot of awards, including a Golden Globe and two Oscars, one for the best animated movie and one for the best song. It's highest-grossing animated film of all time and the ninth-highest-grossing film of all time. The soundtrack is also very successful, especially the song ''Let it go''. It was dubbed into many languages, both by Disney Characters Voices International and independent local studios. English End credits singer: Demi Lovato Additional voices * Ava Acres * Stephen Apostolina * Annaleigh Ashford * Kirk Baily * David Boat * Paul Briggs * Tyree Brown * Woody Buck * June Christopher * Lewis Cleale * Wendy Cutler * Terri Douglas * Eddie Frierson * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Nick Jameson * Daniel Kaz * John Lavelle * Jennifer Lee * Patricia Lentz * Annie Lopez * Katie Lowes * Mona Marshall * Dara McGarry * Scott Menville * Adam Overett * Paul Pape * Courtney Peldon * Jennifer Perry * Raymond S. Persi * Jean-Michel Richaud * Lynwood Robinson * Carter Sand * Jadon Sand * Katie Silverman * Pepper Sweeney * Fred Tatasciore Auditions * Megan Mullally - originally casted as Elsa Albanian Titles: * Ngrica (2014) * Mbretëresha e Dëborës (2015) Release dates: * 2014 dub: June 1, 2014 * DVD: 2014 * Disney Channel: March 5, 2017 End credits singer: Antonela Çekixhi (movie version) Additional voices * Julian Canameti * Lorenc Kaja * Erion Dushi * Ejona Torba * Kjara Hokja * Andi Begolli * Ervin Bejleri * Eneida Rabdishta Other info * This dub is semi-official, made with help of Disney Italy. * The 2015 redub is mostly the same as the 2014 one, except Young Anna's parts in DYWTBAS and LIG. The previous one is withdrawn. * Antonela Çekixhi is the youngest singing voice of Elsa. * Alma Koleci is the oldest singing voice of Anna. * Lis, the Oaken's name is an Albanian masculine given name. * It's the 1st Albanian dubbed movie aired in Disney Channel. Arabic Title: ملكة الثلج / Malikat Alththalj (The Snow Queen) Release dates: * United Arab Emirates - December 7, 2013 (Premiere) * United Arab Emirates - December 12, 2013 * Kuwait - December 19, 2013 * Morocco - February 6, 2014 * Lebanon - February 8, 2014 Dubbing director: جيهان الناص / Gihan El-Naser Singers Additional voices * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * حلا صبري / Hala Sabri * ديما حسام / Dima Husam * رشا مجدي / Rasha Majdi * ريهام مجدي / Riham Majdi * علي محمد / Ali Mohammad * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * مروة فرج / Marwa Faraj * أحمد صلاح / Ahmad Salah * دينا البراء / Dina El-Bara' * رضوان صوان / Rodwan Sawan * شهاب محمود / Shihab Mahmoud * عمرو علوش / 'Amr Alush * محمود حمودة / Mahmoud Hammouda * مصطفى سمير / Mustafa Sameer Auditions Anna * كارمن سليمان / Carmen Suleiman, rejected because of her acting * نهى فكري / Noha Fekry Other info * Nesma Mahgoub (Elsa) and Mustafa Rashad (Hans) are dating in real life. Gihan El-Naser, the dubbing director, saw him while he was waiting for Nesma, and asked him to audition for Hans and he got the role. * Shorouq Salah was in the same age as Anna (18) when dubbing her. * JeemTV dub isn't a full redub, just parts related to Magic and Love were censored and some lines were changed. Brazilian Portuguese Title: Frozen – Uma Aventura Congelante (Frozen – A Freezing Adventure) Release date: January 3, 2014 Singers Additional voices * Alexandre Moreno * Ana Elena Bittencourt * André Luis Marcondes * André Rossi * Carlos Gesteria * Duda Espinoza * Élida L'Astorina * Francisco Júnior * Gabi Guimarães * Geisa Vidal * Izabel Lira * Leonardo Serrano * Márcio Simões * Marcos Souza * Mariana Torres * Mariangela Cantú * Mário Cardoso * Mário Jorge Andrade * Mattheus Caliano * Mônica Magnani * Oziel Monteiro * Raul Oliveira * Renan Freitas * Ricardo Vooght * Rodrigo Oliveira * Rosane Correa * Sheila Agued * Sheila Dorfman * Yago Machado Bulgarian Title: Замръзналото кралство / Zamraznaloto kralstvo (Frozen kingdom) Release date: November 29, 2013 Director: Петър Върбанов / Petar Varbanov Music director: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges (The Snow Queen) Release date: November 27, 2013 Dubing studio: Technicolor Services Thomson Director: Valérie Bocher Translator: Valérie Bocher Singers: * Pierre Bédard * Luc Campeau * Sylvie Desgroseillers * Dominique Faure * Nancy Fortin * Catherine Léveillé * José Paradis * Vincent Potel End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Other info * The song lyrics are the same in both French dubs. Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣 / Mo syut kei yun (Enchanted snow tales) Singers Additional voices * 潘麗芳 / Poon Lai-Fong * 莫蒨茹 / Mok Sin-Yue * 李建良 / Lei Gin-Leung * 黃文偉 / Wong Man-Wai * Kinson Lai | 黎景全 / Lai Ging-Chuen * Jason Chan | 陳振聲 / Chan Jan-Seng * 張振聲 / Jeung Jan-Seng * Peggy Gwok | 郭碧珍 / Gwok Bik-Jan * 鄭佩嘉 / 'KaKa' Jeng Pooi-Ga * 馬慧琪 / Ma Wai-Kei * 盧行偉 / Lo Hang-Wai * Franco Chan | 陳仕文 / Chan Si-Man * 梁綺庭 / Leung Yi-Ting * 陶衍澄 / To Hin-Ching * 張家碧 / Jeung Ga-Bik * 潘韋翰 / Poon Wai-Hon * 梁天朗 / Leung Tin-Long * 周昊航 / Jau Ho-Hong * 莫子瑩 / Mok Ji-Ying * 麥晉銘 / Mak Jun-Ming * 黃建恆 / Wong Gin-Hang * 黃健寧 / Wong Gin-Ning * 張熒珈 / Jeung Ying-Wong * 葉子晞 / Yip Ji-Hei * Alex Tam | 譚天樂 / Taam Tin-Lok * Joseph Hwang | 黃偉年 / Wong Wai-Nin * 曹潔敏 / Cho Git-Man * May Chan | 陳美鳳 / Chan Mei-Fung * Silver Ko | 高少華 / Go Siu-Wa * 杜偉恒 / Do Wai-Hang Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen: El reino del hielo (''Frozen: The kingdom of ice) Release date: November 29, 2013 Singers ''Libre Soy / Let it go - Martina Stoessel - Latin Spanish version La Puerta Hacia El Amor / Love Is An Open Door - Abraham Mateo Additional voices * Susana Cantos * Lorenzo de Benito * Inés Ramos * Alejandra Alemany * Raúl García * Antonio Villar * Ana Richart * Ana Isabel Hernando * Roberto González * Ángel Ramírez * Juan Carlos Lozano * Gabriel Sánchez * Paco Gisbert * Francisco Javier Martínez * Pedro Tena * Paco Vaquero * Alejandro Martínez * Amalia Cantarero * Antonio Cremades * Frank Gálvez * Luis Miguel Cajal * Richard del Olmo * Fernando Hernández * Jesús Rodríguez * Txema Moscoso * Javier Moreno * Boris Sanz * Carmen Podio * Elena Palacios * Víctor Martínez * Milagros Fernández * Aitor González * Jon Ciriano Other info * In Disney in Concert in Spain in 2016 Celia Vegara sung Elsa's parts. Catalan Title: Frozen: El regne de gel (Frozen: The kingdom of ice) End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Sílvia Llorente * Claudia García * Miquel Jou * Xavier Fernández * Arantxa Rodas * Toni Molías * Francesc Góngora * Marta Colomer * Francesc Belda * Belén Barenys * Jan Tello * Patricia Paisal * Francesc Pujol * Borja Espinosa * Joan Gibert * Maria Romeu * Sunna Fernández Croatian Title: Snježno kraljevstvo (Snow kingdom) Release date: November 28, 2013 Singers Other info * In Disney on Ice in Croatia the Pop version of Let it go was sung by Vanda Winter. Czech Title: Ledové království (Ice kingdom) Release date: November 28, 2013 Dubbing studio: Studio Virtual® Dubbing director: Zdeněk Štěpán Music director: Ondřej Izdný Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Song lyrics: Pavel Cmíral Production: Marek Hrazdil Production assistant: Majda Holubcová Sound engineers: Guillermo Teillier, Lukáš Polifka Artistic control: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing: Shepperton International Czech version production: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Veronika Bajerová * Martin Janouš * Alena Kokrdová * Stanislav Lehký * Kryštof Maxa * Michal Michálek * Klára Nováková * Anna Novotná * Ema Novotná * Lukáš Pečenka * David Voráček * Aleš Procházka * Alexej Pyško * Jiří Štěpnička * Jitka Ježková * Jan Vondráček * Tereza Bebarová * Libor Hruška * Anežka Pohorská * Otakar Brousek ml. * Klára Jandová * Tereza Chudobová * Ivana Korolová * Jiří Dvořák Danish Title: Frost (Frost) Release date: December 25, 2013 Singers Additional voices * Helle Fagralid * Clara Rugaard * Paul Hüttel * Morten Lundsby * Nicklas Pedersen * Britt Hein Jespersen * Christina Boelskifte * Brian Grønbæk Jensen * Peter Bom * Natasha Jessen * Linnea Hammer * Jette Sievertsen * Lucas Lomholt Eriksen * Mads Enggaard * Arvid Nielsen * Sanne Graulund * Trine Dansgaard * Per Spangsberg * Claus Storgaard * Johnny Jørgensen * Lars Thiesgaard * Morten Eisner * Morten Staugaard * Trine Appel * Peter Røschke * Alina Mai Krabbe * Bastian Johannesen * Jan Klarskov Jensen * Jérôme Venet * Alfred C. Schwarz Jacobsen * Peter Secher Schmidt * Morten Hauch-Fausbøll * Peter Zhelder * Anne O. Pagh * Katja Krabbe * Tina Håkonsen * Storm Johannesen * Savannah Klarskov Marstrand * Marius Venet * Luna Venet Dutch Title: Frozen Release date: December 11, 2013 Singers Additional voices * Anneke Beukman * Daan Van Dalen * Han Van Eijk * Danny Houtkooper * Edna Kalb * Frans Limburg * Franky Rampen * Pim Roos * Victor Van Swaay * Desirée Verhagen * Pimm Wijnberg * Jannemien Cnossen * Ewout Eggink * Chelsea Hegener * Levi Van Kempen * Edward Reekers * Julius De Vriend * Simon Zwiers Estonian Title: Lumekuninganna ja igavene talv (The Snow Queen and the eternal winter) Release date: January 17, 2014 Dubbing studio: Orbital Vox Director: Margo Teder Translation: Timo Diener Song lyrics: Aapo Ilves, Vahur Afanasev Music directorship: Kaire Vilgats Production directorship: Jette Aus End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Jaan Rekkor * Allan Kress * Ott Kartau * Mait Malmsten European French Title: La Reine des neiges (The Snow Queen). Release dates: * Grand Rex Premiere - November 28, 2013 * Cinema - December 4, 2013 Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers Director: Ninou Fratellini Translation and song lyrics: Houria Belhadji Song director: Claude Lombard Choir singers * Olivier Constantin * Richard Ross * Daniel Beretta * Jean-Jacques Cramier * Magali Bonfils * Barbara Beretta * Méry Lanzafame * Bénédicte Lécroart * Alain Thuilier * Coralie Thuilier End credits singer: Anaïs Delva Additional voices * Frédéric Norbert * Marc Perez * Olivia Nicosia * Cathy Cerda * Laurence Sacquet * Anne Plumet * Anne Broussard * Christèle Billault * Frédéric Souterelle * Mathieu Buscatto * Fabien Jacquelin * Philippe Chaine * Jean Rieffel * Gilduin Tissier * Gilles Morvan * Garance Pauwels * Oscar Pauwels * Bianca Tomassian-Boulanger * Tom Berguig * Octave Jagora * Alban Thuilier * Magali Bonfils * Nathalie Gazdik * Alain Berguig * Charles Pestel Auditions Anna * Anaïs Delva, casted as Elsa Olaf * Guillaume Beaujolais for the singing voice, casted as Hans Other information * Emmanuel Curtil is the singing voice of Olaf in the soundtrack. He was casted as him, but then Dany Boon, the speaking voice, auditioned as singing voice too in the last minute and got the role. There are also small differences in lyrics between the movie and soundtrack. European Portuguese Title: Frozen - O Reino do Gelo (Frozen – The kingdom of ice) Release date: November 28, 2013 End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Marco Medeiros * Leonor Alcácer * Mafalda Teixeira * Luísa Salgueiro * Margarida Moreira * Alexandre Carvalho * Patrícia Adão Marques * Joana Castro * Luz Fonseca * José Antunes Finnish Title: Frozen – Huurteinen Seikkailu ''(Frozen – frosty adventure). Release date: December 20, 2013 Singers Additional voices * Antti Jaakola * Pasi Ruohonen * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen * Ulla Renko * Raili Raitala * Katja Aakkula * Samuel Harjanne * Camilla Bäckman * Iris Kovalainen Flemish Title: ''Frozen Release date: December 4, 2013 Singers Additional voices * Winter Corne * Reuben De Boel * Lotte De Clerck * Celine De Mulder * Deborah De Ridder * Jos Dom * Anne Mie Gils * Ludo Hellinx * Frank Hoelen * Chantal Kashala * Jo Leyers * Padraig Turley * Bert Van Poucke * Katrien Vandendries * Kaat Verbruggen * Eva Vermeire German Title: Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren (The Ice Queen – Totally brazen) Release date: * Switzerland: November 27, 2013 * Germany & Austria: November 28, 2013 Dubbing Studio: Jamzone Studios Director: Thomas Amper Singers Additional voices * Thomas Amper * Marc Bluhm * Anne Düe * Xara Eich * Sven Fechner * Valeska Gerhart * Vivien Gilbert * Gerrit Hamann * Cloe Albertine Heinrich * Thomas Hohenberger * Ricarda Kinnen * Velia Krause * Nurija Böll * Gundi Eberhard * Ulli Essmann * Helmut Gauss * Jutta Gerndt * Benjamin Grund * Thomas Hailer * Claude Albert Heinrich * Juan Carlos Hernandez * Uwe Jellinek * Matthias Klages * Elias Kunze * Simon Kunze * Erich Ludwig * Hendrik Martz * Omnitah Must * Jörg Pintsch * Patrick Roche * Anja Rybiczka * Reinhard Scheunemann * Lutz Schnell * Nana Spier * Otto Strecker * Stefan Thomas * Summer Voigt * Frank Oliver Weißmann * Axel Malzacher * Marion Musiol * Michael Noack * Matthias Rimpler * Marlon Rosenthal * Tilo Schmitz * Gabriele Schramm-Philipp * Anita Straube * Eva Thärichen * Bea Tober * Florian Wolf * Felix Würgler Greek Title: Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα / Psychrá ki Anápoda (Cold and Upside) Release date: December 19, 2013 End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Hebrew Title: לשבור את הקרח / Lishbor et ha’Kerakh (Break the Ice) Release date: November 28, 2013 Dub director: שרון כהן / Sharon Cohen Singers Additional voices * Avraham Slecter * Orna Katz * Tali Ben Arad * Davit Gavish * Hila Ma'aravi * Yariv Kok * Nadav Yerushalmi * Gavriel Cohen * Noa Feldam * Shaul Azar * Sharon Cohen * Sa'ar Badishi * Shimon Smit * Ohad Yehudai * Kfir Apstein * Revital Zaltsman * Tamar Stein Hindi Title: फ्रोज़न / Phrozan (Frozen) End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs (Ice magic) Release date: December 5, 2013 Singers Additional voices * Barcsik Anna * Barcsik Lilla * Bartók László * Boldog Emese * Gardi Tamás * Jelinek Éva * Juhász Zoltán * Kántor Zoltán * Kis-Kovács Luca * Laurinyecz Réka * Mohácsi Nóra * Németh Attila * Papucsek Vilmos * Vámos Mónika Icelandic Title: Frosinn (Frozen) Release date: December 13, 2013 Director: Björn Ármann Júlíusson Singers Additional voices * Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Grettir Valsson * Jón Stefán Sigurðsson * Áróra Árnadóttir * Friðrik Þór Jóhannesson * Harald G. Haralds * Albert Halldórsson * Róbert Sveinn Lárusson * Ingunn Marta Þorsteinsdóttir * Benedikt Ingólfsson * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Örn Arnarsson * Hörður Helgi Hreiðarsson * Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Helgi Steinar Helgason * Lilja Dögg Gunnarsdóttir * Thelma Hrönn Sigurdórsdóttir Auditions Anna * Vigdís Hrefna Pálsdóttir Elsa * Selma Björnsdóttir Other info * Bryndís Reynis visited Björn Ármann Júlíusson in the studio and tried dubbing for fun. Then he sent her audition to Disney without informing her. They loved her and she was asked to replace the originally chosen girl. She's never acted before this. * Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir and Sigurður Þór Óskarsson were dating in real life when the dub was made. Indonesian Title: Frozen – Anna dan Ratu Salju (Frozen – Anna and the Snow Queen) Dubbing studio: MC PRO STUDIO JAKARTA Singers Italian Title: Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio (Frozen – The ice kingdom) Release date: December 19, 2013 End credits singer: Martina Stoessel Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王 / Ana to Yuki no Joō (Anna and the Snow Queen) Release date: March 14, 2014 End credits singer: May J. | 橋本 芽生 / Hashimoto Mei Karachay-Balkar Title: Сууукъ джюрек / Suwuq cürek Dubbing studio: Эльбрусоид / El'brusoid Director: Атмырзаланы Расул / Atmırzalanı Rasul Sound directors: * Этчеланы Ислам / Etçelanı Islam * Малахов Кирилл / Malaxov Kirill End credits singer: Гергъокъаланы Халимат / Gerğoqalanı Xalimat - movie version Kazakh Title: Мұзды Өлке / Muzdy O'lke (Frozen Kingdom) Release date: January 1, 2017 Dubbing director: Айнұр Бермұхамбетова / Ai'nur Bermuhambetova End credits singer: Айнұр Бермұхамбетова / Ai'nur Bermuhambetova Korean Title: 겨울왕국 / Gyeoul Wangguk (The kingdom of winter) Release date: January 16, 2014 End credits singer: 효린 / 孝琳 / Hyolyn | 김효정 / 金孝静 / Kim Hyo-Jung Additional voices * 이진화 / I Jin-Hwa * 서문석 / Seo Mun-Seok * 윤세웅 / Yun Se-Ung * 한복현 / Han Bok-Hyeon * 김소희 / Gim So-Hui * 박상훈 / Bak Sang-Hun Other info * Some rumors say 윤시영 / Yun Si-Yeong did the singing voice of 5 years old Anna, but the partial credits only mention 김에스더 / Kim Esther. Latin Spanish Title: Frozen: Una aventura congelada (Frozen: A frozen adventure) Release dates: * Mexico - December 19, 2013 * Peru - December 25, 2013 * Argentina - January 2, 2014 * Chile - January 2, 2014 * Puerto Rico - January 8, 2014 * Bolivia - January 30, 2014 Studio: Taller Acústico, S.C. Director: José Antonio Macías Translation: Katya Ojeda Song lyrics: * Gaby Cárdenas * David Filio * Raúl Aldana Song director: * Jack Jackson (movie songs) * Manuk Hovaghimian (Let it go POP) * Raúl Aldana (Let it go POP) Artistic supervisor: Raúl Aldana Singers Additional voices * Alma de la Rosa * Alma Delia Pérez * Andrés García * Anya Negrete * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Carlos Luyando * Diana Alonso * Esteban Desco * Erick Salinas * Fela Domínguez * Gisella Ramírez * Graciela Gámez * Gwendolyne Flores * Ivanna Michelle Corona * José Juan Hernández * José Luis Miranda * José Pa Hernández * Juan Carlos Tinoco * Leonardo Agustín * Lucy Hernández * Luna Arjona * Mariana Florez Nuñez * Marysol Cantú * Mauricio Pérez * Raúl Solo * Raymundo Armijo * Raúl Carballeda Trailers Latvian Title: Ledus sirds (Ice heart) End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Lithuanian Title: Ledo šalis (Ice country) Release date: January 3, 2014 End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Malay Title: Anna dan Permaisuri Salji (Anna and the Snow Queen) Release date: November 28, 2013 End credits singer: Marsha Milan Londoh Norwegian Title: Frost (Frost) Release date: December 25, 2013 Singers Persian Avazheh End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Persian Glory Dub director: مهرداد رئیسی / Mehrdad Raissi Director's Assistant: ثمین مظفری / Samin Mozafari Translator: Ali Caaszadeh Lyrics: Mehrdad Raissi, N.Nejad Azar Mixing: Arash Hosseini Additional voices * محسن پرتوی / Mohsen Partovi * وحید آفرین / Vahid Afarin * فرشید رحیمی / Farshid Rahimi End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Persian Soren Dub studio: Soren Pictures End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Peruvian Spanish Title: Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada ''(Frozen: A Frozen Adventure) Release date: February 2014 Dubbing studio: Darma Producciones, Lima, Perú Dubbing director: Diego García Other info * The dub was made for a DVD release in Peru, there's no Blu-Ray release. Polish Title: ''Kraina Lodu (The Land of Ice) Release date: November 29, 2013 Dubbing studio: SDI Media Polska Dubbing director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translation: Jan Wecsile Song lyrics: Michał Wojnarowski Music directorship: Agnieszka Tomicka Recording directors: * Jarosław Wójcik * Elżbieta Pruśniewska * Piotr Zygo * Szymon Orfin * Michał Wróblewski Soundtrack: Jarosław Wójcik Production directorship: Beata Jankowska, Marcin Kopiec Artistic supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Singers Frozen Heart * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Grzegorz Wilk * Daniel Wojsa * Łukasz Talik Fixer Upper * Olga Szomańska - Bulda, female choir * Jarosław Boberek - Cliff * Lena Mikulska - troll girl * Kaj Tomicki - troll boy * Anna Frankowska - female choir * Anna Sochacka - female choir * Agnieszka Tomicka - female choir * Krzysztof Pietrzak - male choir * Grzegorz Wilk - male choir * Daniel Wojsa - male choir * Łukasz Talik - male choir Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Elżbieta Gaertner * Anna Sztejner * Klementyna Umer * Anna Wodzyńska * Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk * Jarosław Boberek * Wojciech Chorąży * Krzysztof Cybiński * Wojciech Machnicki * Wojciech Paszkowski * Filip Rogowski * Jakub Szydłowski * Janusz Wituch Trailers * Anna - Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz Other info * There's an Easter Egg in the Polish lyrics of Fixer Upper - "Tomi", which is a nickname of Agnieszka Tomicka, the music director and a female choir singer. Putonghua Title: 冰雪奇缘 / Bīng xuě qí yuán (Magical tales of ice and snow) Release date: February 5, 2014 End credits singer: Bella Yao \ 姚贝娜 / Yáo Bèi-Nà Romanian Title: Regatul de gheață (Kingdom of ice) Release date: December 27, 2013 Dubbing studio: AGER FILM Dubbing director: Anca Sigartău Translation: Maria Frenț-Lung Music director & song lyrics: Răzvan Georgescu Technicians: Marian Constantin, Dan Bărăuță Production assistants: Monica Pricob, Petronela Costin Mixing studio: Shepperton International Artistic coordinator: Aleksandra Sadowska Romanian version produced by: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Anedis Mihalache * Carla Oncescu * Radu Chirțan * Anca Sigartău * Andreea Mărgineanu * Lucian Ifrim * Damian Victor Oancea Auditions * Cătălina Chirțan as Anna's speaking voice, replaced by Anca Iliese Russian Title: Холодное сердце / Kholodnoe serdtse ''(Cold heart) Release date: December 12, 2013 Dubbing studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dubbing director: Гелена Пирогова / Gelena Pirogova Translator: Лилия Королёва / Liliia Koroleva Sound engineer: Джордж Хусейнов / Dzhordzh Khuseinov Lyrics by: * Анна Петухова / Anna Petukhova * Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov * Екатерина Сёмина / Ekaterina Semina Music directors: Анна Петухова / Anna Petukhova Денис Воронцов / Denis Vorontsov Mixing studio: Shepperton International Project managers: * Юлия Покровская / Iuliia Pokrovskaia * Юлия Меньшикова / Iuliia Menshikova Creative consultants: * Юлия Баранчук / Iuliia Baranchuk * Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Singers Additional voices * Алексей Буханцов / Aleksei Bukhantsov * Ольга Вечерик / Olga Becherik * Геннадий Егоров / Gennadii Egorov * Кирилл Запорожский / Kirill Zaporozhskii * Ирина Карпова / Irina Karpova * Анна Киселёва / Anna Kiseleva * Мария Остапенко / Mariia Ostapenko * Екатерина Сёмина / Ekaterina Semina * Георгий Тополага / Georgii Topolaga * Екатерина Фролова / Ekaterina Frolova * Елена Шульман / Elena Shulman Serbian Title: ''Залеђено краљевство / Zaleđeno kraljevstvo (Frozen kingdom) Release dates: * December 21, 2013 (Premiere) * December 26, 2013 * November 30, 2017 - re-release with Olaf's Frozen Adventure Dubbing company: Livada produkcija Dubbing studio: Moby Dubbing director: Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić Translator: Предраг Ковачевић / Predrag Kovačević Music director: Срђан Чолић / Srđan Čolić Mixing: Shepperton international Made for: Disney Characters Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Јелена Стојиљковић / Jelena Stojiljković * Милан Антонић / Milan Antonić * Срђан Чолић / Srđan Čolić * Јелена Чкоњевић / Jelena Čkonjević * Миле Новковић / Mile Novković * Војин Шарац / Vojin Šarac * Ана Вујаковић / Ana Vujaković * Александар Бојовић / Aleksandar Bojović Other info * Premiere was held in "Cineplexx" cinema, shopping center "Delta City", Belgrade. * Serbian name of Weasel Town (Вашкоград / Vaškograd) translates as Louse Town. * In this dub Oaken speaks Bosnian dialect of Serbian, instead of German accent. * It wasn't released on home video. * Андреа Рађеновић / Andrea Rađenović sung the Pop version of Let it go in Serbian at Disney on Ice. Slovak Title: Ľadové Kráľovstvo (Ice kingdom) Release date: December 5, 2013 End credits singer: Martina Stoessel - Latin Spanish version Additional voices * Stella Zubáková * Vilko Solovic * Michal Kaprálik * Martina Kapráliková * Sebastián Hason * Katarína Andrejcová * Marián Balážik * Jozef Benedik * Jozef Domonkoš * Tibor Frlajs * Lukáš Frlajs * Hilda Gulyás * Michaela Halcinová * Tomáš Hallon * Michal Hallon * Helena Húsková * Peter Kadlečík * Miloš Kanjak * Zuzana Kapráliková * Gabriella Kopas * Miroslav Málek * Štefan Martinovič * Jana Melíšková * Tomáš Novotný * Petra Palevičová * Ján Pallo * Jakub Ružička * Stanislav Staško * Tatiana Šúrová * Jeanette Švoňavská * Tomáš Sýkora * Matúš Uhliarik Slovene Title: Ledeno Kraljestvo (Icy kingdom) Release date: December 5, 2013 Singers Swedish Title: Frost (Frost) Release date: January 31, 2014 Song translation: Sharon Dyall Singers Additional voices * Jacob Nordenson * Magnus Mark * Jacob Nordenson * Nadja Weiss * Emma Peters * Daniel Sjöberg * Alice Davies Förberg * Pontus Hotti * Milla Lindberg * Sharon Dyall * Steve Kratz * Antonio Di Ponziano * Alice Davies Förberg * Alessandra Luiso * Jack Rossander * Urban Wrethagen Tagalog Title: Nagyeyelo (Frozen) Dubing studio: Synchresis Other info * Synchresis can't publish the cast because of a non disclosure agreement with their client. End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 冰雪奇緣 / Bīng xuě qí yuán (Magical tales of ice and snow) Release date: December 27, 2013 End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Thai Title: ผจญภัยแดนคำสาปราชินีหิมะ / Phajon phaiden khamsa prachini hima (Adventure of Cursed of Snow Queen) Release date: December 5, 2013 Singers Turkish Title: Karlar Ülkesi (Snow country) Release date: January 17, 2014 End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Ukrainian Title: Крижане серце / Kryzhane sertse (Icy heart) Release date: December 19, 2013 Dubbing studio: Le Doyen Translator and lyricist: Роман Дяченко / Roman Diachenko Dubbing director: Анна Пащенко / Anna Pashchenko Music director: Тетяна Піроженко / Tetiana Pirozhenko Voice-over: Кирило Нікітенко / Kyrylo Nikitenko End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Етель Еененберг / Etel Eenenberh * Галина Дубок / Halyna Dubok * Марія Нікітенко / Mariia Nikitenko * Єлизавета Зіновенко / Yelyzaveta Zinovenko * Олег Олександров / Oleh Oleksandrov * Ігор Волков / Ihor Volkov * Дмитро Вікулов / Dmytro Vikulov * Роман Чупіс / Roman Chupis * Євген Лунченко / Yevhen Lunchenko * Ніна Касторф / Nina Kastorf * Маргарита Двойненко / Marharyta Dvoinenko * Катіко Пуртцеладзе / Katiko Purttseladze * Сергій Солопай / Serhii Solopai * Володимир Канівець / Volodymyr Kanivets * Кирило Нікітенко / Kyrylo Nikitenko * В'ячеслав Дудко / Viacheslav Dudko * Юрій Сосков / Yurii Soskov * Катерина Качан / Kateryna Kachan * Катерина Башкіна / Kateryna Bashkina * Людмила Барбір / Liudmyla Barbir * Сергій Юрченко / Serhii Yurchenko * Євген Анішко / Yevhen Anishko * Михайло Мальцев / Mykhailo Maltsev * Володимир Трач / Volodymyr Trach Vietnamese Title: Nữ hoàng băng giá (Ice queen) Release date: December 13, 2013 Dubbing director: Nguyễn Đạt Phi End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Other info * The movie wasn't released on DVD/Blu-Ray to avoid piracy, only a partial soundtrack was released.